


Cats Are Just As Cute As Dogs

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kitten Virgil, M/M, roman is being purposefully difficult, virgil is done with romans shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Cats Are Just As Cute As Dogs

Patton was once again raving about how much he loved animals, especially dogs and suddenly it started a conversation about whether cats or dogs were the best.

"well I for one prefer dogs. They are loyal companions who will do anything to cheer you up and they are just so adorable." Roman said in a tone that screamed he was right and everyone else was wrong.

Logan wasn't deterred though and said "well I prefer cats as unlike dogs they require little to no attention and are more likely to just curl up somewhere instead of whining constantly for attention while I'm working. Cats are clearly the superior creatures. They can get their own food and require very little clearing up after unlike dogs who drool everywhere and require a number of walks per day where you'd have to clear up their mess."

Roman scowled at Logan who merely glared while Patton stood looking from one to the other helplessly.

" but Logan... Dogs are cute too." Patton said with a small pout and Logan sighed and said "OK fine I suppose dogs do have their merits."

Patton and Logan looked to Roman, waiting for him to admit cats were great too but he just smirked and said "dogs are definitely better than cats."

Logan was about to open his mouth to make a comment that probably would have caused an argument when Patton suddenly squealed at the top of his lungs.

"oh my God! Awwww look at the tiny little kitten EEEEEEK!"

Logan and Roman clapped their hands over their ears as an ecstatic Patton ran quickly out of the room for a few seconds.

"wait what?" Logan asked in confusion.

Patton walked back in with a terrified looking kitten in his arms. Logan frowned as he observed the kitten and suddenly realised something.

Before he could say anything though the cats eyes flickered towards Roman and Logan risked a glance towards the dog loving Prince.

He was surprised to see him biting his lip and going red in the face as he stared at the kitten.

Logan realised what was happening and sent a secret smirk to the kitten while whispering "good idea Virgil."

The cat heard with its superior hearing and swished it's tail.

Virgil had overheard the conversation as he walked past the room and having heard both Logan and Romans points he was thinking of making them realise both cats and dogs were amazing but it seemed like only Roman needed encouraging to stop being so stubborn.

Virgil had then turned himself into a kitten as a way to convince Roman that cats are just as cute as dogs.

Patton was talking rapidly about how adorable the kitten was and Virgil was slightly embarrassed that Logan had recognised him but he had other things to worry about like how he was supposed to escape Pattons clutches.

Virgil turned to look at Logan again and sent him a slightly pleading look which Logan managed to interpret.

"can I hold him Patton?" Logan asked with a sigh and Patton reluctantly handed the cat over.

Logan was surprised at the softness of Virgils fur and couldn't help petting him. Virgil squirmed a little but ended up purring.

Roman was watching with an odd expression on his face and Logan managed to get control of himself and said "Roman, do you want to hold him?"

Roman stuttered out a no but Virgil had other ideas. He leapt from Logans hands towards Roman and clung onto the front of Romans clothes with his tiny claws.

Roman let out a small cry of surprise but his khan's quickly came up to cradle the kitten so bit wouldn't fall. The second his hands touched the soft fur he let out a small noise that sounded like an "aw".

Logan smiled smugly as Roman forgot his whole 'dogs are better than cats' thing and stroked the cat with a huge silly smile on his face.

After a few minutes Virgil had enough and rather than try to get away from Roman he decided to just turn back into his human form.

There was a flash of light and a crash as both Roman and Virgil landed on the floor. Virgil looked down at Roman, who he was sitting on and said "hey Princey."

Roman lay there stunned, barely noticing as Virgil got up. Virgil walked out of the room and said over his shoulder "cats are just as cute as dogs."

Roman sat up and looked towards the door, still shocked at what had happened. He glanced at Logan and Patton who were both struggling not to laugh and snapped "it's not funny, I couldn't help it his fur was so soft."

Patton lost control and collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles while Logan chuckled behind his hand. Roman went bright red and stormed out of the room with embarrassment.

Roman walked into his room and flopped onto his bed, one thought on his mind. Maybe cats weren't so bad, especially if they turned into Virgil.


End file.
